Death Car to Right Here
Death Car to Right Here is a common driving event in Death Road to Canada. It was added in the August 2019 ILEUM Part 2 update. Event Text The group runs into another car, much like their car. It's rotting, nearly totaled, and it is full of SKELETONS and probably a bunch of bugs and other gross things. Yet another sign that many attempt the Death Road to Canada, and not very many make it. * (less than 2) [[Wits] Character]: Be philosophical * (5 or more) Wits Character: Be philosophical * [[Mechanical] Character: Dismantle car for parts * Search car for loot * Leave car alone Low Wits Character: Be philosophical The character will say one of the sentences listed below: * Why the HECK are skeletons driving a car?? * Looks like these nerds got trapped in the BONE ZONE! * Hoisted... by their own peatarts.... * Looks like someone got OWNED. * Whatever! Better them than me! * Looks like we're FINALLY getting an answer to the BIG QUESTIONS! * It's the circle of life and death... on the road of death..... * If only these dinguses had a sweet belt buckle like me, they wouldn't have turned into skeletons! * They probably were jerks or something, I don't know. * I wonder if things would be better or worse if it was a skeleton apocalypse instead. * I wonder why we don't just try to eat the bones? It would help with food supplies. * When you think about it, skeletons really are a 'social construct'... * NOW things are starting to get spicy! If alone Someone had to say this, and that someone was ME', says Character to no one in particular, unless he/she was talking to the skeletons.'' * Character +1 Morale '''If not alone Everyone quietly contemplates Character's philosophical insight. * Character +1 Morale High Wits Character: Be philosophical Character gives an inspirational and contemplative speech about how we all have skeletons inside of us, and how ignoring these inner skeletons is what makes life precious. If alone Man, I really nailed this speech', says Character to an audience of absolutely no one.'' * Character +1 Morale '''If not alone This is uplifting and confusing/depressing at the same time. * with 5 or more Morale -1 Morale * with less than 2 Morale +1 Morale Party has at least one member with 2-4 Morale Character has mixed feelings about this speech. * Character's Morale stays the same Dismantle car for parts Character retrieves parts and scrap to use on the car. Character has low (less than 2) Mechanical He/She is terrible at this, and manages to bust up his/her hands! * Character -1 Strength * Character -1 Morale * Proceed to mechanical/repair level comparison (see the rest of the results) Character's Mechanical is 2 or more over repair level He/She expertly repairs the car in no time at all! * Car Chassis and Engine repaired 50-100% * Character +1 Mechanical * Character Mechanical revealed Character's Mechanical is 1 over or equal to repair level The repairs takes a good part of the day. * Car Chassis and Engine repaired 50-100% * Character +1 Mechanical * Character Mechanical revealed * Group sleeps, one meal is eaten Character's Mechanical is 1 under repair level The repairs take a good part of the day, and are very difficult. * Car Chassis and Engine repaired 25-50% * Character +1 Mechanical * Character Mechanical revealed * Group sleeps, one meal is eaten Character's Mechanical is 2 or more under repair level He/She has no idea what he/she's doing, and wastes a day's time pretending to work on the car. * Character Mechanical revealed * Group sleeps, one meal is eaten Engine status Engine at or over max: The car runs like new! Engine at 15 or more: The car runs like it's in good shape. Engine at 8 to 14: The car has seen better days. Engine at 7 or less: The car may still break down at any moment. Chassis status Chassis at max: The car looks undamaged! Chassis at 3 or more: The car looks all beat-up, but still sturdy. Chassis at 2 or less: The car still looks all busted up. Search car for loot The group takes what supplies they can find from the car. The trunk is COMPLETELY stuffed with rolls of toilet paper! Unfortunately, it's all rotten and full of bugs. What a letdown. * Party -2 Morale * Gain random supplies (4-7 food, 12-22 pistol bullets, 50% chance to get 2-5 medical supplies, 50% chance to get 9-16 rifle rounds, 30% chance to get 20-40 gas, 30% chance to get 8-12 shells) Leave car alone * Event ends, nothing happens Category:Events Category:Driving Events